


Ravioli Ravioli Legend is Secretly a Softy (As Told By The Merchant Who is Surprisingly Good at Flirting [Ravio])

by YeetAroundTheBush



Series: Ravioli Ravioli what the heck is happening [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeetAroundTheBush/pseuds/YeetAroundTheBush
Summary: Legend isn't very good at chess, The captain of the royal guard is a dick, and Ravio can actually flirt pretty well.Orthe prequal fic to Ravioli Ravioli Their love life is a hyperbole (as tod by the naiive wonder known as hyrule)
Relationships: Legend (Linked Universe)/Ravio (Legend of Zelda), Link/Ravio (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Ravioli Ravioli what the heck is happening [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763800
Comments: 5
Kudos: 133





	Ravioli Ravioli Legend is Secretly a Softy (As Told By The Merchant Who is Surprisingly Good at Flirting [Ravio])

“Ha! Check!” Ravio exclaimed, moving his rook to put Link into check. Link leaned forward, searching for an option. Ravio chuckled, crossing his arms and watching with a smirk. This was too easy. While Link excelled at all things adventuring, he was truly abysmal at strategy. Luckily Ravio picked up the slack in that regard.

“The only reason I’m losing is the heat. It’s really getting to me.” Link muttered, glaring at the chess pieces.

“You sure are hot!” Ravio chirped, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“I swear, we’ve been married for a year and your flirting skills haven’t gotten any better.” Link groaned. His hand hovered over the board, almost touching the pieces.

“They don’t have to improve. You’ve already fallen for me.” Link rolled his eyes, picking up his queen. He placed it in front of the rook, and Ravio laughed. Honestly, it was just too easy sometimes!

“Don't you dare.” Ah, so he noticed his mistake.

“I’ll take that, Mr. Hero. Y'know, you could just forfeit now and save us the time.” Ravio moved his bishop forward, grabbing the queen off the board. Link pouted(which Ravio personally thought was adorable) at him.

“In your dreams bunny boy. I’m going to beat you this time, and then I’ll be the smug one.” Link was currently giving a spiteful glare to Ravio’s rook. He was still in check.

“I’m sure you will, Mr. Hero.” Ravio nodded sympathetically, as if talking to a child about their goals in life. Link’s glare turned to him. 

“Watch it, or you’ll be sleeping on the couch.” Link muttered. “I’m kicking your ass, and you don’t even know it.” Ravio raised an eyebrow.

“Then it is a very weak attempt at ass kicking-- why are you laughing at me?”

“I have a very good move up my sleeve.” Ravio snorted. “No really! I do! I bet this’ll win me the game.” Link was grinning now. Ravio followed his line of sight, and spotted one of Link’s knights. Good to know. Link scooped up the piece, taking Ravio’s rook. Ravio felt like doing a villain laugh. This was too perfect.

“It’s okay, Mr. Bun. You tried your best.” Ravio slid his queen forward, leaning to look Link in the eyes. “Check.” Link groaned, burying his head in his arms.

“How are you so good at this game?” Link was pouting again. Adorable. Very adorable. Ravio felt very lucky.

“How are you so bad at it?” Ravio responded with a cheeky grin. He was definitely going to get in trouble for that one.

“Shut up and let me pretend we’re not playing chess.” Link ran a hand through his hair. Ravio narrowed his eyes. Something was off. 

Link’s roots were pink.

“Bun, your roots are starting to grow out.” Link squeaked(Ravio thought this was very cute. Ravio also thought most things Link did was cute, but that isn’t the point.), hands shooting up to grasp at his hair. 

“Ravio where did you put the hair dye?” Link was already across the room, digging through their dresser. Ravio sighed, standing up and walking over to his husband. He grabbed Link’s shoulder and guided him back to his seat.

“Calm down dear. We’ll find it later. Besides, what's so bad about pink hair? I think it looks cute.” Ravio gently pushed Link into the chair, ignoring his protests.

“It looks weird. Plus, nobody will take me seriously.” Link muttered. Ravio scoffed, hand going to his hip.

“Honestly Link, what do you take me for? Of course I’d take you seriously. C’mon, it’s a lot better than growing up with yellow-green hair.” Ravio gestured to his own head. 

“Your hair is dyed?” Ravio blinked. Did Link not know?

“Our childhoods mirrored each other. Of course I dye my hair!”

“How about this: the day you stop dyeing your hair is the day I stop dyeing mine.” Link raised an eyebrow. “So what will it be, bunny boy?” Ravio tapped his chin. On one hand, Link with pink hair would be adorable. On the other hand, he didn’t want to walk around looking like his hair was grass stained.

“I’ll get back to you on that…” Truly a difficult decision… Link smirked at him, turning his attention back to the chess board. Ravio sighed and walked back to his seat.

“That’s what I thought.” Smug bastard. A few minutes ticked by, and Link began glaring at Ravio’s pieces again. Ravio leaned back in his chair. This was gonna take a while. 

“You could always just forfeit.” Ravio yawned.

“As you’ve said before. I’ll just come from behind at the last minute.” Ravio opened his mouth to respond, but was suddenly cut off by a knock on the door

“I’ll get it. You work on that ‘come from behind strategy’, alright?” Link flipped him off as he stood up and made his way to the door. Opening it revealed a tall man in a royal guard uniform.

“I’m here to talk to Link on urgent business from the crown.” Ravio frowned. This sounded important. It also sounded like another adventure. Ravio hoped this wasn’t another adventure. Link had already been through so much! If this ended up being another adventure, Ravio was going to give the Princess a piece of his mind. From a distance. Preferably in letter form. The man grunted, pushing past him. Rude.

“Hurry up and take your turn.” Link grumbled. Ravio sighed, leaning over the table. The royal guardsman crossed his arms. He didn’t look very happy at the delay. Ravio’s hand brushed his queen. How long could he draw this out for? The man cleared his throat. Not very long, apparently.

“Checkmate.” He slid the queen forward, lining it up with Link’s king. Link leaned backwards, crossing his arms.

“Fuck you.”

“I’m flattered, but we have company.” Links head snapped up, eyes darting around before landing on the man.

“Well if it isn’t Captain Deryl of the royal guard. To what do we owe this ‘pleasure’? Are you finally going to apologize for ordering your soldiers to attack a child?” The man (Apparently he was a captain. He certainly didn’t seem like a captain…) rolled his eyes. 

“Young man, I advise you to respect the knights that protect this kingdom.” Deryl drawled. He pushed the chess set off the table, watching Link’s jaw tighten as the pieces clattered to the floor. Ravio wanted to punch him. “There are more important things than your silly little game. For instance, orders from the crown.”

"Did your mother allow you to break things that aren't yours? They aren't cheap either. You'd better hope none of those are broken or it'll be a pretty rupee out of your next paycheck." Ravio bit out, forcing a smile on his face. Maintain the salesman charm, Ravio. Don’t let this ass get to you. The captain scowled at him.

“I’m sure your game was very exciting, and I'm sure you can get another one for less than a red rupee. Now hush up and let the adult speak.” Deyrl ground out, looking down his hooked nose(Ravio personally thought it would look better crooked after his fist made contact) at Ravio. Link stood, glaring up at the man.

“Oh, of course. Link, would you be a dear and continue the conversation? I think this manchild mentioned orders from the crown?.” Ravio said, leaning down to scoop the pieces up. Ravio could tell Deyrl was sneering at him without looking up.

“I believe you said you had orders from the royal family?” Link said, holding his hand out. Deyrl held up an envelope, the wax seal already broken.

“I advise you to decline and let the more experienced Knights of Hyrule handle it.” Ravio stood up and glanced at the broken seal. Link noticed it too. “You understand, right? This is what is best for Hyrule.” They hadn’t even read it yet. Ravio already knew Link was going to do whatever was in that letter out of spite.

“You do realize it’s a crime to open other people's mail?” Link asked, snatching the envelope out of Deyrl’s hand. His eyes darted over the paper, narrowing as he got to the end.

“I don’t commit crimes, I stop them.” Ravio had heard enough. He grabbed Deyrl’s arm, pouring all his strength into dragging him out the door.

“You delivered your message. Now kindly leave.” The man chuckled at him, patting him on the head twice.

“Kids these days… So then, almighty hero of Legend, what will it be?” Link flipped him off, still staring at the piece of paper. Ravio shoved him again. Hm. The egotistical ass still wasn’t leaving. Ravio brought a hand to his mouth before letting out a shrill whistle.

“Do I have your attention?” Deyrl nodded. “Good. Get out.” Deyrl shoved him to the side before making his way to the door. Ravio whistled again, smiling when Sheerow flew into the room. He was glad the little bird seemed to understand what he wanted this time. The last time he tried the whistle trick, he intended the bird to bring him an object a customer was interested in.

“What the-” Instead the bird shat on the customers head. Deyrl had removed his uniform helmet when he barged in earlier, and Ravio felt very smug.

“I must have left the window open. You should really clean that up before it stains, you know.” Ravio smiled cheerfully. Deyrl raised a hand to his head, turning to run out the door. “Make sure it doesn’t hit you on the way out!” Ravio called as he kicked the door shut. He smirked at the yelp that followed.

“Mr. Merchant? We need to talk.” Ravio snorted. That was a new one. He pulled out the man’s wallet as he walked, humming as he counted the rupees. A decent amount, and a few coupons! 

“I figured we would need to. Not much renders you speechless these days.” Ravio said, placing the wallet on the table. Link did a double take.

“You didn’t.”

“Hey, he chipped a few pieces. I warned him. Now what did you want to talk about.” Link shoved the letter in his face. Rude.

“Ser Link, we ask you assistance in the eradication of what seems to be a new monster colony to the west of Hyrule Castle. They have taken up residence in a small town, and are not of any variety documented… Oh.” Ravio looked up. “It’s another adventure.” Link slumped into a chair, glaring at the ground.

“Why don’t they send the knights? They exist for a reason.” Link muttered, fidgeting with the sleeves of his tunic. Ravio frowned. Maybe it would be quick? He hoped so.

“It’s probably just a small monster problem. You’ll be back home by tomorrow or the day after for sure!” Ravio resisted the urge to rip up the letter. “Or we could let the knights take care of it. That's what Douchebag Deyrl wanted, right?” Link shook his head.

“The monsters have already bested two knights, according to the letter. I- I think I’m Zelda’s last resort. She tried to keep me out of it, at least.” Ravio glanced at the signature. It seemed real, but so did Link’s dyed hair. 

“So what do you want to do?” Link took a deep breath. “If you want to go, I won’t be mad or anything. Maybe you need a break from getting your ass kicked at chess.”

“I’ll… I’ll go pack.” Ravio nodded, putting the chess set back in the box. Part of him wanted to stop Link, to tell him to stay. The rest of him argued that it wasn’t his decision, and the rest of him was right. So when Link finished stuffing his bag with items, Ravio threw his arms around him.

“If you don’t come back I’m going to- to-” Ravio exclaimed, holding on tight. Link patted him on the back.

“Don’t worry Bun. I’m coming back. If I didn’t Hilda would probably find a way to kick my ass regardless of what happens to me.” Ravio blinked. That didn’t make him feel better. Link was terrible at this.

“You better.” Ravio pecked Link’s cheek before retracting his arms from the hug. “Now hurry up, Mr. Hero. You’ve got a town to save!” Ravio watched as Link left the house and down the road.

“Guess it’s just you and me for a little bit, Sheerow.” The bird in question cocked its head and chirped at him. “Just like the old days…” Ravio mused. Maybe if he pretended this was that first adventure he met Link… Maybe it would be just a little bit easier.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while, so i decided to just go ahead and write it. I swear I'll work on my other fics now.  
> Special Thanks to some people on discord (whom i cannot remember the names of) for helping with dialouge.
> 
> Also Flirty Ravio is amazing to write i recommend it.


End file.
